star_wars_legendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Tresten Agai'i
Tresten Agai'i was a respected female Human who served the Old Jedi Order during the times of the Clone Wars. With the beginning of the Clone Wars, Tresten was notorious for her fighting courage, but she refused to join the Grand Army of the Republic and instead remained at the Almas Academy of the Cularin system, performing other duties. In 20 BBY, Agai'i was assigned to protect Darth Rivan's Almas Sith fortress - which had been re-captured by the Jedi but not totally explored by them yet - from any possible attack by the dark side sect known as the Believers. Along with other five Jedi Knights, Agai'i would protect the south entrance. Some fourteen other Jedi would be in the fortress at that time, as guards or researchers. During a sandstorm, the fortress was attacked by dark side adept Phylus Mon and his minions, including a giant Force-sensitive Wampa and nine other people. The raiders defeated the Jedi guards, killing Agai'i. They later entered the fortress to perform a Sith ritual, and left some 2.5 hours later. The other Jedi in the fortress could see nothing due to the storm, and some of them tried to communicate with the Academy and ask for reinforcements. Biography Brought into the Jedi Order at an unknown age, Agai'i was trained under the experimental curriculum of the Almas Academy, which allowed older students into its ranks. Eventually passing her Trials of Knighthood put forth by the Almas Council and acknowledged by the Jedi High Council on Coruscant, Agai'i was elevated to the rank of Jedi Knight. Well respected by her peers, Agai'i was an expert with a lightsaber and notorious for her fighting courage. When the Clone Wars engulfed the galaxy in 22 BBY, the High Council on Coruscant issued an order to the academy's Masters, demanding that all non-essential personnel be sent to the Jedi Temple to receive assignment within the ranks of the Grand Army of the Republic. Outraged by the High Council's decision to engage the Confederacy of Independent Systems in all out war, Agai'i refused the rank of General and remained in the Cularin system, performing missions solely from the Almas Council. Giving the Knight a hefty assignment, the Council ordered her to the abandoned fortress of Darth Rivan with a research team of fourteen Jedi. The fortress had been captured by the Jedi but had not been completely explored as the dark side was imbued in the very stones of the structure. The Jedi were not the only ones who wanted to explore the fortress, the dark side cultists known as the Believers wished to possess the ancient knowledge within the structure for their malevolent uses. Accompanied by five of her fellow Knights, Agai'i took to protect the structure from imminent attack. Taking up a defensive position on the southern entrance to the fortress, Agai'i and the other guards waited as the research team explored the edifice. While the team was inside, a sandstorm provided cover for Phylus Mon, his nine adepts, and their giant Force-sensitive Wampa. The ambush was successful, Agai'i and the other Jedi guarding the fortress were overwhelmed and slain, leaving the fortress and the research team vulnerable. Performing a ritual in the heart of the fortress, the adepts avoided the research team which were occupied trying to raise the academy through the storm. By the time Master Lanius Qel-Bertuk organized search teams to investigate the deaths, the raiders were long gone. Appearances *''A Mon Alone'' Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Jedi Knights of the Old Jedi Order Category:Residents of Almas